


You've Got me Speechless

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from Tumblr asked for some sick nasty egobang goodness with some cuddles at the end, so I wasn't one to turn down that. (AKA, Dan gets his ass eaten for the first time while in ripped tights he was coerced into wearing.)</p>
<p>Alternate title: Manhandled Man named Dan gets Manhandled by Meaty Muscle Man Hanson</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got me Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sweetiefiend on tumblr for giving me this request! super fun!

Dan wasn't as strong as Arin was, especially now that Arin was working out. Those “flabby” arms as Arin so unaffectionately called them were starting to tone up and he was now able to lift all 150 lbs of Dan off the floor with a grunt and a grin. He could toss Dan down onto the bed with even less effort, and then grab his waist and flip him over.

And, of course, when Arin's fingers wound themselves in Dan's clothing, such as the stockings he had been coaxed into wearing, and _ripped_ , Dan's face lit up like a menorah on the last day of Hanukkah.

“Holy shit,” Dan breathed. That was fucking _hot._ Hot like Arin's arms and chest flexing as Dan was yanked by his thighs to the very edge of the bed, like the cool air of the bedroom was ghosting along his skin where his clothes had been ripped, and how Arin's chest bullied between his legs and then suddenly there was a wet mouth planting messy kisses along his thighs and cheeks; all of it sent this broiling sensation in his stomach, leaving him breathless and wondering why he hadn't realized that he was totally into people who were a lot stronger than him (which, much to his humiliation, was most people).

“A-are you, uh, going to eat me out?” squeaked Dan. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Arin's hands grip tighter on Dan's hips, incredibly warm palms heating him up to his core. “Arin, holy shit. Are you gonna rim me?”

“Do you want me to rim you?” Arin asked huskily. He sunk his teeth into the back of Dan's thigh, teasing the skin more than actually trying to hurt him, and then sucked an impressive bruise there. That was going to be sore for days. Dan could already imagine pressing his fingers into it when he sat on his hands, or digging his heel against it just to remind himself that Arin had totally eaten him out.

He could also imagine Arin's tongue slipping messily along his taint and asshole, saliva dripping down to his balls and leaving a cold trail – oh my God, he needed that.

“Fuck yeah, holy shit. Fuckin' rim me.”

Arin let out a soft laugh, trying to stifle it, but Dan was propping himself up on his elbows a little more securely, pushing himself back against Arin's chest and squeezing his rib cage with his shins to keep him in place. It was adorably desperate.

“You want me to get you sloppy, Dan? Want me to tongue fuck you?” Arin nosed along Dan's lower back, breathing down his spine and watching as goosebumps rippled across his arms and thighs.

“Yeah, yeah – Arin, _please_ , come on. Don't tease me, dude.” Dan was pleading, voice pitching up and eyebrows probably arched.

Arin's hands slid back, kneading Dan's ass with his palms and thumbing along his crack, the pads of his thumbs brushing against the very edge of his hole. Dan's thighs squeezed harder, hitching up to try to pull Arin closer.

“Arin,” begged Dan.

Shuffling, Arin spread Dan's ass and swept his tongue slowly across Dan's hole, smiling in that weird way when your mouth was open so far. Dan's shoulders went up to his ears as he let out a lewd moan. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly. “Oh my God, oh my God,” Dan gasped. It was weird, but also very good. He was so wound up from the clothes-tearing and the manhandling, having anything touch him was just fantastic. It was very obviously something slippery touching his asshole, but Arin's spit was already dripping down his ass to his taint, leaving this hot-and-cold sensation everywhere that made him shiver.

“Have you ever been rimmed before?” Arin asked, stopping for a moment to wipe his face with the back of his hand and catch his breath.

“Nah. You're the first. Fuck, you're the first in a long time to see my asshole, dude, let alone get to touch it.” Dan sounded far too composed for Arin's liking, but he looked like an utter mess. Cheeks red and eyes hazy, a few strands of hair escaping in every direction from the ponytail it was in... Arin leaned down and started anew, more vigorous than before.

Dan dropped himself to his chest from his elbows, reaching down to his groin and palming himself through the tights. He was fucking solid as a rock – Christ on a pogo stick. If he reached a little farther down, he could feel Arin's spit dripping along his balls, and _that_ was so strangely arousing that his head spun.

“Ar, can you—oh _shit_ , can you rip more of these things? Like, get my dick out?”

One of Arin's hands dropped from his ass, reaching beneath his slightly raised hips to grip onto the tights firmly, only to yank that shit so hard Dan's body jerked – but damn did that get results.

The stockings were torn to the elastic band secured around Dan's natural waist, leaving Dan's dick hanging below him. He swore he was going to die right then and there if Arin kept this up; he was breathing hard and his heart was beating out of control. He nuzzled his face into the comforter beneath him and let out a moan as he wrapped his hand around his cock, his other hand resting at the vee of his hips.

“I'm gonna fuckin' cum,” Dan basically sobbed, eyes screwed shut and curling his toes.

Once again, Arin pulled back, but farther this time. He dislodged himself from between Dan's thighs and grabbed his hips, flipping him onto his back.

God, Arin was still dressed. He stood over Dan like a fucking giant, able to contort him into any position he wanted; even if Danny hadn't bottomed for Arin yet, he felt like if Arin asked now, he would beg for it.

Dan still stroked his cock, panting and writhing on the bed. Arin was quick to grip the back of Dan's knees and push his legs up so they were against his chest, bracketing his elbows in a weird way. His hips were going to fucking kill him after this, but Dan just nodded as Arin licked at his balls for a moment and back down to his ass.

The new angle was weird, but Dan could strain his neck to see the furrow of Arin's brows, the look of concentration on his face as he ate ass like a champ. He nosed along Dan's taint and that was an entirely new sensation, the slight pressure making his thighs quake. All of this was an entirely new sensation. Christ.

“Arin—Ar, I'm gonna fucking blow.”

Arin didn't let up, his hands still firm on the backs of Dan's thighs to keep him in place, tongue slipping in and out of Dan's ass and lips teasing at his rim – _oh fuck, oh fuck..._

Dan dropped his head back and groaned as his orgasm hit him, hips bucking into his fist as he came along his stomach. Arin let his legs down slowly, letting his thighs rest on Arin's shoulders as Dan stroked himself through.

Panting, smacking his lips together, Dan tried to regain some brain function. Arin was kissing along his inner thighs, whispering praises that Dan couldn't particularly catch but knew the tone.

“Oh my God,” Dan croaked. “I don't think I have a soul anymore. I think it escaped through my dick. Am I dead? Is this heaven?”

Arin cackled, getting up and stretching his arms above his head. “I'll go get a wash cloth. Stay here.”

“I won't be moving _any_ time soon.”

Dan throw his arm over his eyes, letting his breathing even out. His entire body was jello. His hips didn't hurt, the muscles weren't spasming like he thought they would be from that position, so that was just another plus onto a long list of 'em.

A warm cloth was thrown on his stomach and he groaned, clutching at it and curling in on himself. “Dude!”

Arin laughed again, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to him, a glass of water in hand. “Yeah, yeah.”

Though, something was very obviously missing, here. Dan pushed himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow with serious suspicion. “What about you?”

Arin shook his head. “Not right now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would fucking kill for beej right now, but I want to clean you up and cuddle you, first.”

A quick cleanup later, and Arin was helping remove the tights from Dan's legs, throwing them on the ground. “You enjoyed it?”

What a fucking question. “Of course I enjoyed it,” Dan laughed incredulously. “I'd enjoy it more if you came up here and cuddled the shit out of me, however.”

Arin grinned as he pulled the blankets over Dan's naked body, laying on top of them himself. He let Dan get comfortable, putting one of his legs between Arin's and nestling in against his neck, blanket pulled up to his nose. “You're so strong and handsome. Handsome Hanson. I can't believe I totally got off on you ripping my clothes.”

“Thanks for indulging me,” Arin nosed along Dan's ear, smiling.

“Thanks for showing me how much I love it when you fucking manhandle me. Christ, dude.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://uruhead.tumblr.com/) I'm always down for taking requests.


End file.
